memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuvok
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was Tactical officer aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. He served in this post for the seven years that Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Early life Tuvok, son of T'Meni, was born in 2264 on Vulcanis Lunar Colony. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II", "Hunters") As a teenager, he rebelled against the Vulcan ideal of logic and reasoning when he fell in love with the daughter of an ambassador to Vulcan. He was sent to study with a Vulcan master, where he learned to subdue his emotions. (VOY:Gravity) He had to survive in the Vulcan desert for four months with a ritual blade as his only possession, as part of the tal'oth ritual. (VOY: "Displaced") Starfleet Academy Tuvok entered Starfleet Academy at the age of 25 but found it difficult to fit in. He found the egocentric nature of humans difficult to deal with but endured it because it was the wish of his parents to enter Starfleet and he felt obligated to fulfill their expectations. His experiences at the Academy would stay with him until his first assignment, after which he resigned his Starfleet commission. (VOY:"Flashback") Early Starfleet career After Tuvok graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2293 he was assigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu and was present during the Excelsior's attempt to rescue James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy from the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe. This was despite a direct order from Starfleet that no rescue attempt must be tried. Tuvok protested to Captain Sulu about his breach of orders, but to no avail. )]] In the subsequent battle in the Azure Nebula with a Klingon battle cruiser, crewmember Dmitri Valtane died in Tuvok's arms and an alien virus that Valtane was carrying transferred itself to Tuvok, and then disguised itself as a repressed memory engram. This virus would later manifest itself in 2373 when Tuvok served aboard Voyager, before being destroyed by the Doctor. (VOY: "Flashback") :Details of this incident should be taken with a grain of salt, however, considering the neurological maladies suffered by Tuvok in his later years — not least of all a memory virus infecting this area of his brain. After the Excelsior's mission ended Tuvok resigned his commission on account of his dealings with humans and returned to Vulcan, where he taught archery science for several years at the Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") He then spent several years in seclusion by immersing himself in the Kolinahr. After his marriage to T'Pel he decided to return to Starfleet because raising his own children made Tuvok realize what his parents had gone through and that he had not always made the right decisions when he was young. Tuvok entered Starfleet again in 2343 and served as an Ensign on the [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. (VOY: "Flashback") Tuvok was an instructor at Starfleet Academy for fifteen years, a role he would resume aboard Voyager to instruct Maquis crewmen in ship protocols.(VOY: "Learning Curve") He would also serve as as instructor to Icheb in his pursuits to join Starfleet. (VOY: "Child's Play") Tuvok first met Kathryn Janeway in 2363. Tuvok dressed Janeway down in front of three Starfleet admirals for failing to observe proper tactical procedures during her first command. Although this encounter bruised Janeway's "Human ego", nevertheless Tuvok was right, and they would become friends. (VOY: "Revulsion") During the mid-2360s, Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station where he would often write to Captain Janeway. (VOY: "Tuvix") :This presumably occurred prior to 2367, which was the beginning date of the "past four years" Tuvok noted. in "Phage", which he described the as the amount of time he has been making "psychological observations" about her. Aboard the USS Voyager Tuvok was assigned to Voyager as a lieutenant under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. He was serving as security officer when, in 2371, he infiltrated the crew of the Maquis raider commanded by the former Starfleet officer, Chakotay. While hiding from a Cardassian ship in the Badlands, the Raider was hit by an energy wave which transported it over 70,000 light-years to the Delta Quadrant. While looking for the missing Raider, Voyager itself was also hit by the energy wave and transported to the Delta Quadrant, reuniting Tuvok with his ship -- much to Chakotay's dismay. (VOY: "Caretaker") When faced with the merger of Starfleet and Maquis crews Tuvok wrote a drill simulation, "Insurrection Alpha", in the event of crew mutiny on Voyager. However, when he realised that the crews were getting along better than he could have expected, he deleted the program, fearing that it would spark off the very mutiny he wanted to prevent. The crew accidentally discovered this simulation a few years later, mistaking it for a holonovel, and, when Tuvok was encouraged to finish it, he and Tom Paris discovered that Seska, a traitor who had died almost a year ago, had altered the program to kill Tuvok after he activated the narrative parameters file. Fortunately, they were able to stay alive long enough for Janeway to write an ending for the 'novel' that killed the holographic Seska. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") Tuvok proved Tom Paris innocent of murdering a Banean scientist whose wife Paris was caught with, despite the fact that the victim's memories showed Paris killing him. Tuvok was able to prove that the Banean doctor, who was an agent of the Banean's enemies, had done the crime, thanks to his mind-meld with Paris showing that the murderer was actually shorter than Paris. (VOY: "Ex Post Facto") He also tried to train the former Maquis crewmembers in a Starfleet way. They found a new respect for each other after they banded together to save each other after a systems failure. (VOY: "Learning Curve") During contact with the Botha, Tuvok would see visions of his wife, T'Pel. He was arrested by Mokra soldiers while seeking tellerium, along with B'Elanna, and was tortured for 'information' about the resistance despite the fact that Voyager was in contact with the colony leader. He was subsequently rescued by Janeway, the resistance, and an away team. (VOY: "Persistence of Vision","Resistance") While visiting the Sikarians, it was learned that they possessed the means to fold space and travel great distances in a short time. However, they could not give the technology to Voyager due to their equivalent of Starfleet's non-interference order, or prime directive. Defying the orders of Captain Janeway, Tuvok attempted to obtain the technology in a trade. However, it was found that the technology was incompatible with Voyager, and Tuvok was reprimanded by Janeway.(VOY: "Prime Factors") .]] When a crewman was found dead, and Lon Suder, a former Maquis was revealed as the murderer, Tuvok tried a mind meld on Suder in order to understand his motives. The meld has a reverse effect, and Tuvok exhibited violent tendencies inherited from Suder. After a period of rehab, Tuvok was able to control these tendencies, and sought to help Suder. After Suder redeemed himself during a Kazon attack and was killed, Tuvok offered a Vulcan prayer for him, hoping that, in death, Suder found the peace that had eluded him in life. (VOY: "Meld", "Basics, Part II"). On stardate 49301.2, Tuvok represented Quinn, a Q who wished to die, as counsel in his request for asylum, since Vulcans practice euthanasia for the infirm and elderly. This was a role he would reprise to defend the Doctor's rights as a sentient being when it was discovered that he officially had no legal rights. (VOY: "Death Wish", "Author, Author") Later that year, a transporter accident caused Tuvok to be combined with crewmate Neelix at a molecular level, forming a new individual, Tuvix. Tuvix possesed the memories of both men, and had a mixture of their personalities. It took the Doctor over a month to find a method to restore Tuvok and Neelix to their original state. (VOY: "Tuvix") When Janeway and Chakotay were infected by an alien disease, and were forced to be left behind on an alien planet, leaving Tuvok in command of an uneasy crew. At the insistence of the crew, who were uncomfortable with abandoning their captain and first officer, he sought a remedy from the Vidiian physician, Denara Pel, who had become romantically involved with the Doctor when Voyager treated her for a severe case of the phage. (VOY: "Resolutions") Tuvok helped the crew survive on a primitive planet where they were stranded after the Kazon captured Voyager. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") In 2373, Tuvok had a mental collapse due to a suppressed memory. In order to cure himself he must mind meld, which he does with Janeway. They travel back to the time he served aboard the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], commanded by Hikaru Sulu. They would discover that an alien virus had invaded his brain, and lain dormant for years. Tuvok was saved when the doctor drove the virus out by bursts of radiation. (VOY: "Flashback"). In an alien encounter, Tuvok and Paris were fired upon by aliens who did not tolerate anyone violating their space. He and Chakotay would meet the Sakari who were attacking Voyager with space storms because they believed Voyager would harm them. Their ancestors were driven underground by attacks from another alien race, who Tuvok and Chakotay find out were the Borg. (VOY: "Swarm", "Blood Fever") Later that year, he was able to persuade a lonely alien who appeared to him in the holodeck to let Voyager leave a nebula it was caught in. She wanted him to stay with him. He would, along with Neelix, help the Nezu fend off an attack by their enemies, and expose a Nezu traitor. The incident would also bring him and Neelix closer together. (VOY: "Alter Ego", "Rise") In 2374, Tuvok was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander by Captain Janeway. (VOY: "Revulsion") Also in 2374 during the alliance with the Borg, Tuvok accompanied Janeway aboard the Borg ship to help develop a weapon against Species 8472. It was this incident that brought Seven of Nine aboard Voyager. Shortly after, he tried to help Kes stabilize her telepathic abilities with a mind meld. He is unable to help and Kes transformed into energy and left the ship. Tuvok subsequently lit a candle in memory of his lost student. (VOY: "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II", "The Gift") Tuvok would also rescue Chakotay from the Vori who had brainwashed him into serving in their army and participating in a war. Despite appearing as one of the enemy who Chakotay had been conditioned to hate, he was able to get through to his commander, reminding Chakotay that he was a scientist, not a soldier(VOY: "Nemesis") When Seven's nanoprobes reactivate and she tries to return to Borg space, Tuvok worked with Janeway to try to bring her back. After tracking her, Tuvok beams over to her shuttle, but is overpowered by her. He would accompany her to a planet that contained the wreckage of the Raven, her parents ship. There he finds Borg machine that activated her nanoprobes and he disabled them, ending the crisis. (VOY: "The Raven") He defended and proved Torres innocent of projecting violent thought on a planet of telepaths, simultaneously uncovering a 'black market' of violent thought. Tuvok and Seven of Nine were captured by the Hirogen. They were going to be skinned alive and their bones used as trophies. Voyager was able to beam them to safely after causing a black hole to destroy the Hirogen ships. He also found proof that Kovin, an Entharan Trader, had not assualted Seven in order to harvest her nano-probes like Seven believed. A burst from Kovin's disrupter that was fired accidentally caused the nano-probes to regenerate, and triggered a suppressed memory in Seven of assimilation. (VOY: "Random Thoughts", "Hunters", "Retrospect") During the Hirogen take over of Voyager, when they used the crew as part of a holodeck hunts, Tuvok during a Nazi scenario, played a resistance fighter.(VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II") Tuvok later developed multiphasic shielding, which went into Voyager's multispatial probe and was later adapted for use in designing the Delta Flyer. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") He crash landed on a planet beset by an ion storm in the Delta Flyer along with Ensign Samantha Wildman, and Paris. They were rescued just as their oxygen ran out, but in the process, Tuvok was able to console Wildman about her fears for her daughter, Naomi Wildman, as his own young daughter had now been without him for over four years, and yet he was confident that she would be safe with his remaining family. On another away mission they again crashed on a planet were they met Noss who helped them survive the hostile planet. Noss became infatuated with Tuvok who could not return the affection. (VOY: "Once Upon a Time", "Gravity") By 2376, Tuvok had received 17 commendations for valor. That year while returning from a diplomatic mission, he was attacked by an invisible being. He suffered nueroleptic shock which caused brain damage. As he comes out of the shock, his brain functions are very simple and he shows great emotion. Neelix nurses him back to health and cares for him until the Doctor is able to reverse the effects of the shock. (VOY: "Riddles") Tuvok and Seven were captured by an alien named Penk. He secured players for a violent fight game named Tsunkatse. Seven at first refused to participate, but was forced to, because Tuvok was wounded and Penk refused to give him medical tratment unless she did so. They were rescued by Voyager. He helped track down a gang of grifters who were posing as Janeway, and him, in order to steal goods. He would confront an elder Kes when she returned to try to destory Voyager blaming Janeway for her lost youth; his past self would also have occasional 'flashes' to the future due to tachyon instability caused by Kes's future self coming back in time, which allowed the past Janeway to realise what was happening. (VOY: "Tsunkatse", "Live Fast and Prosper", "Fury") He would help track down a group of con artist who were pretending to be Janeway and him in order to steal goods from various races. (VOY: "Live Fast and Prosper") Tuvok infiltrating a Borg tactical cube in 2377.]] The last year of Voyager's trip home brought many adventures to Tuvok. Tuvok, Janeway, and B'Elanna Torres allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Borg, carrying a pathogen to help the drones of Unimatrix Zero resist the Borg Queen. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") Tuvok would attempt to salvage a cortial node to replace Seven's node that was malfunctioning. He would represent the Doctor in obtaining the right to a holonovel that the Doctor had written, called Photons Be Free. The Doctor had forwarded a text of the novel to Starfleet when communications became possible between them and Voyager, but he was subsequently forbidden from making changes. Although the trial did not result in the Doctor gaining full legal rights as a sentient being, he was accorded the status of 'artist', due in no small part to Tuvok pointing out that the Doctor had created an original work, something that a purely artificial being could not do. (VOY: "Imperfection", "Author, Author") In 2377, Tuvok had received a message from his son Sek over a datastream aboard Voyager regarding his studies of music. Unbeknownst to either of them, Bajoran radical Teero Anaydis hid a subliminal message set to Vulcan brainwaves in the message, so that when Tuvok watched the message, it activated a mind control program in his psyche that Teero had implanted years earlier, but he was eventually able to throw it off. (VOY: "Repression") Tuvok would give Paris tips on being a father, when Torres became pregnant. During the capture of the crew by the Quarrens who used them as laborers and had wiped out their memories of Voyager, Tuvok began to have flashbacks of his previous existence. He had to be given additional treatments of mind control. (VOY: "Lineage", "Workforce, Part II") In an alternate future timeling, Voyager had returned home after a fifteen year journey. On the ten anniverary of its return, Admiral Janeway decided to travel back into the past to in order to try and get Voyager back home sooner. One of the reasons was that Tuvok's neural peptides had been deteriorating for years, unknown to anyone but the Doctor. His declining mental state could only be treated in the Alpha Quadrant by means of a Fal-tor-voh with a compatible Vulcan, i.e. a blood relative. Unfortunately, he returned home with Voyager too late, and suffered severe mental damage and lived in a mental hospital. Admiral Janeway was able to convince her counterpart Captain Janeway to use Borg conduits to get home, and history was changed. Tuvok was cured. (VOY: "Endgame") Personal interests Tuvok was a prize-winning orchid breeder. (VOY: "Tuvix") Tuvok's main pastime was the Vulcan game Kal-toh, which he frequently played with Ensign Harry Kim. Tuvok also spent his spare time meditating, and instructed various members of the crew in this pursuit over the years. (VOY: "Alter Ego", "Juggernaut") He was an avid student and observer of many Alpha Quadrant martial arts, including Earth sumo wrestling. (VOY: Latent Image") Personal relationships Family , the wife of Tuvok.]] , the son of Tuvok.]] Tuvok married T'Pel in 2304, and later had four children, three sons and a daughter. In 2374, he learned that his eldest son Sek had a child, named T'Meni after his mother, making him a grandfather. (VOY: "Hunters", "Repression") His youngest child, Asil, was born in the city of T'Paal. Tuvok's friend, Kathryn Janeway attended Asil's kolinahr. (VOY: "Fury", "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") :According to the officially licensed ''Star Trek: The Magazine, his other sons names are Varith and Elieth. It also says his parents names are T'Meni and Sunak. Of these names, his mother was the only one who was ever canonically referred. Although never named onscreen, Tuvok's father was mentioned in the episode "Flashback" as being aboard the [[USS Yorktown#USS Yorktown (2290s)|USS Yorktown]]; as such he was presumably a member of Starfleet.'' :An early draft for "Repression" had Tuvok working with Asil, who was a police detective on Vulcan. The two of them caught up on the life she'd created while he was in the Delta Quadrant, while they worked together to solve a series of murders on Vulcan. Friendship Kathryn Janeway His closest friend aboard Voyager was Captain Janeway herself, who trusted him completely, and whom he considered the closest thing to family aboard Voyager. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Flashback") Neelix (2371)]] * Neelix and Tuvok are the proverbial "odd couple" of Voyager. Although Neelix was very fond of the Vulcan, his feelings were not reciprocated, until an incident when Tuvok lost his memory after an attack by mysterious aliens, called the Ba'neth. Neelix helped Tuvok to recover, strengthening their friendship. It was during this time that he gained an appreciation for pastry baking and jazz music. (VOY: "Riddles"). * When Kes went through her elogium - the only time in her life when she would be able to conceive a child - Neelix went to Tuvok for advice on fatherhood. Tuvok, despite his natural lack of emotion, was able to assure Neelix that fatherhood brought great rewards, and informed Neelix that it did not matter whether the child was a son or daughter, as in both cases a father was able to play an important role. (VOY: "Elogium") * Tuvok must share his quarters with Neelix, when a shipload of Klingons in the Delta Quadrant come aboard, to Tuvok's chagrin. (VOY: "Prophecy") * Tuvok encourages Neelix to assist an imperiled Talaxian settlement, and be reunited with his people. As a going away gift Tuvok dances a brief step, to the delight of Neelix (VOY: "Homestead") Romance * Despite Tuvok being married, he did become very close to a young woman, Noss, while stranded on an inhospitable planet for a number of months. However, after he was rescued, he explained to her that they could only be friends, although he did form a mind meld with her to show her his feelings. (VOY: "Gravity") * Before that, he became strangely attracted to Marayna, one of the holodeck characters, because of her fresh thoughts, pure logic, and intelligence. Tuvok and B'Elanna Torres discovered that Marayna is actually a projection of someone lonely, outside of the ship. Tuvok convinced her to return home, and spend some time with her people. (VOY: "Alter Ego") Mental Health * On many occasions Tuvok, and the crew of Voyager, have been subjected to brain trauma and tampering. (VOY: "Waking Moments", "Cathexis", "Persistence of Vision", "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II", "Memorial" , "Cold Fire", "Scientific Method", "Workforce, Part I", "Workforce, Part II", "Bliss", "Unforgettable", "Repression", et al). This has, no doubt, affected Tuvok's overall mental performance. Chronology * 2264: Born on the Vulcanis Lunar Colony. (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") * 2293: Graduates Starfleet Academy; serves as a junior science officer aboard the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. (VOY: "Flashback") * 2293: Resigns from Starfleet. * 2304: Marries to T'Pel. * 2343: Returns to Starfleet; serves aboard the [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. (VOY: "Flashback") * 2340s-2360s: Serves as an instructor at Starfleet Academy for a period of 15 years. * 2363: First meets Kathryn Janeway. * mid-2360s: Tuvok was temporarily assigned to Jupiter Station. * 2370: Assigned as Chief Tactical Officer of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. (VOY: "Caretaker") * 2371: Infiltrates a Maquis ship; transported to the Delta Quadrant. (VOY: "Caretaker") * 2374: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; granddaughter T'Meni, daughter of Sek is born. * 2376: Assimilated by the Borg (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part II") * 2378: Returns to the Alpha Quadrant (VOY: "Endgame") Quotes :Tuvok: "I'm afraid you both lack sufficient data to reach a logical conclusion" :Tom Paris: "C'mon, Tuvok, tell us." :Tuvok: "I see no reason to enlighten you." :Harry Kim: "Don't tell me Vulcans are embarrassed about their age." :Tuvok: "On the contrary, we value the wisdom that comes with advancing years." :Tom Paris: "In that case, how '''wise' are you?"'' :Tuvok: "Wise enough to end this inquiry." :Tuvok: "It appears that we've lost our sex appeal, Captain :Tuvok: "Sitting here, attempting to meditate, I have counted the number of ways I know of killing someone using just a finger, a hand, a foot. I had reached 94 when you entered." :Ensign Tuvok: "That is a most illogical line of reasoning." :Captain Sulu: "You better believe it." :Tuvok: "One day your intuition will fail and you will finally understand that logic is primary above all else. 'Instinct' is merely another term for 'serendipity.'" :Neelix:"One day, Mr. Vulcan, I'll get you to trust your gut." :Tuvok: "That is doubtful." :Neelix: "We'll see." :Tuvok: ""Your attempts have yet to succeed." :Neelix: "You always have to get in that last word, don't ya?" :Tuvok: "I am simply responding to your erroneous statement." :Neelix: "Something tells me you just hate to lose an argument." :Tuvok: "Losing is irrelevant." :Neelix: "See what I mean?" :Tuvok: "No, I do not" :Tuvok: "Do you have a better idea?" :Seven of Nine: "We are Borg" :Tuvok: "I'll take that as a 'yes'" :Tuvok: "Had I known this commendation entailed ritual humiliation, I might have declined."" :Janeway: "I don't suppose I should ask why you were undressed." :Tuvok: "I would prefer that you didn't." Appendices Background Information Tuvok was played by actor Tim Russ. Russ also played the mirror universe Tuvok in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Through the Looking Glass". The young Tuvok seen in Gravity was played by actor LeRoy D. Brazile. In VOY: "Caretaker" and the first half of season one, Tuvok wore the rank insignia of lieutenant commander, but he was referred to as lieutenant. This costume gaffe was corrected as of VOY: "Cathexis." A Tuvok action figure by Playmates Toys was the favorite toy of Little Donny in the Upright Citizen's Brigade episode "Little Donny Foundation". Little Donny also drew pictures of Tuvok exclaiming that "Tuvok is never getting home!" Apocrypha ")]] In the [[pocket VOY|''Voyager relaunch]] series of novels, Tuvok was cured of his illness by his son, and was promoted to Commander. He then began teaching at Starfleet Academy with Admiral Janeway. In the Star Trek: Titan book series, Tuvok was tapped as a Starfleet Intelligence officer while teaching at the academy. He was sent undercover to Romulus to make contact with Ambassador Spock. Coincidentally, Shinzon assassinates the Romulan Senate simultaneously and in the ensuing chaos, Tuvok is jailed before being rescued by the crew of USS Titan. He provisionally joins the crew as tactical officer after the ship's regular tactical officer, Lt. Commander Ranul Keru, becomes comatose as a result of battle damage; he reasoned that his experiences in the Delta Quadrant would be an asset to Titan and its mission. In the end of the second book of the series, entitled The Red King, Tuvok decides to stay aboard the Titan as second officer & primary tactical officer. He is also given permission to bring T'Pel aboard to live with him on the ship. According to the Michael Jan Friedman novel "The First Virtue" (from Pocket TNG's Double Helix series), Tuvok worked with Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of ''Stargazer'' around the time of his rejoining Starfleet in the 2350s. Tuvok Tuvok Tuvok Category:Maquis personnel de:Tuvok es:Tuvok fr:Tuvok pl:Tuvok